Es tu voz
by MariSeverus
Summary: Luego de la guerra, Nymphadora Tonks se ha quedado muda y Snape, se ofrece a cuidarla.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic, que propuse como reto en Potterfics. Amé la respuesta que me dieron, pero haré la mía y pediré que me dejen publicarlo aquí (la respuesta) Espero que les guste. Si me dejan, amarán más aquel. Saludos y besos. A medias.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

**E S T U V O Z:  
**Nymphadora Tonks/Severus Snape.

Todo se había terminado, con el soplo de una vela. La guerra se había llevado todo aquello que importaba. Lo demás no tenía ya por qué mencionarse. No tenía ya el sentido. Ella estaba allí, en el suelo. Sostenía el demacrado cuerpo de su amado. De aquel que iba a ser su esposo. De aquel que se quedó allí, para siempre. De su sombra.

De su sombra. Pronto no tendría imagen. No tendría pensamiento. Lo había perdido todo y no quería levantarse de allí. No quería entender que el mundo seguía. No quería entender que él se había ido sin decirle adiós. Sin derramar una lágrima por aquello que se perdía. Por aquello que ellos una vez fueron y ya no serían.

Por el amor que se tuvieron. Adiós a Remus Lupin. Adiós a Nymphadora Tonks de Lupin.

Pasaban las semanas y meses, pero nadie tuvo idea de ella. Nadie supo más qué había pasado con su cuerpo y con su pensamiento. Se había esfumado y lo único que sabían de ella, era su mirada lastimera sobre los cuerpos apilados. Susurros sobre ellos, diciéndoles el último adiós. ¡Cómo desgarraba su carne! ¡Cómo había gritado, al verlos caer!

Eso, terminó con desgarrarla totalmente. Terminó con hacerle sentir muda. Con perder sus lágrimas y sentimientos, en gritos vacíos, de dolor y de ilusiones que no se iban a cumplir nunca más.

Y todo se había terminado, tal cuál vana ilusión. Nunca escucharon más su voz. Ella estaba encerrada en los confines de su alma. Sus cuerdas vocales estaban envejecidas. No por el paso de los años, sino por el paso del dolor que no dejaba de atormentarle. Los "Si hubiese hecho esto", "Si hubiese hecho aquello". Su vida se estaba consumiendo, ante el ideal de la muerte segura. Pero estaba bien. Ella quería irse con ellos. Irse con él.

- Tiene meses así- dijo una voz gruesa- no sabemos qué ocurre con ella.

- ¿Están seguros? ¿No se lo preguntaron?- dijo un hombre alto, de tez cetrina y amarillenta. Aquellos medimagos, negaron con la cabeza y lo contemplaron. Aquel hombre de negro, dio un paso hacia esa habitación y miró a la mujer que estaba sentada en la cama. A la mujer que en vida, fuese una llama chispeante. Ahora, no era más que leñas.

- Nymphadora- dijo, pero ella no lo miró. Tenía sus manos apretadas en un pedazo de papel y miraba hacia el frente- Nymphadora, ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?

- No habla- dijo uno de los medimagos- No habla desde hace meses. No come desde hace unos días y solo está allí sentada, sosteniendo ese pedazo de papel que no podemos quitarle.

- ¿Su hijo?

- Ya lo perdió. En la batalla. Lo derramó, literalmente.

Severus Snape, no dijo nada. Alzó la cabeza hacia la mujer que estaba allí sentada. Aún era joven, aún podría avanzar en su vida. Estaba pensándolo. No era que le interesara, simplemente le impactaba verla de esa forma. Los medimagos hicieron "n" cantidad de preguntas, pero Severus solo quería hacérselas a ella.

- Déjenme, tengo que comprobar.

Tenía que comprobar qué se sentía en su interior. Qué se sentía sentir, pero no estar vivo para contarlo. Qué se sentía, tener un reflejo de él, en aquella cama. Lo dejaron solo y él, simplemente la miró con mucho cuidado. ¿Cómo se sentía no saber quién eras y no poder decirle a alguien que te describiera, cuando tenías tus ojos cerrados al mundo?

- Nymphadora. ¿Por qué no hablas?

No le contestó, no hubo respuesta mayor. Solamente alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Estaba sorprendida. De todos los fantasmas que quería ver allí, solo estaba él. ¿Por qué volvían los muertos? ¿Por qué los fantasmas del infierno, regresaban, pero los ángeles no lo hacían? En sus ojos podía perderse muchas veces, pero no representaba nada que le interesara. No estaba viendo más que su reflejo, en aquellos pozos oscuros, que representaban los ojos de aquel hombre.

- Nymphadora, estoy hablándote. Sé que en el pasado, tu voz me pareció atorrante, pero ahora te exijo que- dijo, colocando su mano sobre las sábanas, cerca de ella. La mujer soltó una especie de movimiento involuntario y rápidamente, retiró la mano. Severus no era tonto, entendía los gestos que estaba presentando- Bien, no te tocaré...Solo dime...

No hubo respuesta. ¿Para qué responderle a él, si nadie respondió sus preguntas? Si nadie respondió sus ruegos antes, por qué atender al llamado del otro? Esperaba que todo aquello diera a entender, que hasta que él no volviera o todo terminara "feliz", ella no regresaría. ¿Para qué volver, si no había nada que buscar ya? Se preguntaba si haciéndole perder su tiempo, él se iría y la dejaría en paz.

- Al menos, deberías decir una palabra- su comentario abrupto, la sorprendió- una palabra de que estás viva. Una palabra bastaría para recordar.

_Tu voz_.

No tuvo éxito, no tuvo oportunidad de oírla. Ella simplemente permaneció allí, en silencio. Él se fue, él no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo y mirarla allí sentada. Al poco tiempo, a los pocos días, se preguntaba si estaba muerta ya. Si estaba muerta y nadie escuchó su pedido de auxilio. Las lágrimas eran silenciosas también.

A veces lo eran... Pero ella estaba llevándolo al extremo.

Negó en silencio, no se iba a preocupar. Si ella no quería su ayuda, entonces él no se la ofrecería. Pero aún así, siguieron llegando cartas. Habían comenzado a llegar desde aquella visita. Cartas médicas, cartas que ella solía escribir.

_"Quiero morir" "Ya no puede escuchar mi voz, entonces ya no quiero hablar"_

Comenzó a acumular montones y montones de aquellas cartas. La forzaban a escribir, a mantenerse vivia. Pero eso era lo menos que quería.

Se estaba muriendo.

- Severus, tienes que hacer algo- suspiró Minerva McGonagall.- Tienes que ayudarla de una u otra forma- dijo, mientras miraba aquellas cartas. Aquellas súplicas por despedirse.

Pero él no sabía qué hacer, él no sabía cómo ayudarle. ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo, si no hablaba? ¿Cómo iba a traer a la vida, a aquella familia muerta? No podía, ni siendo Inferis, serían felices.

No iban a serlo más. Pero ella ya ni siquiera tenía oídos, para escucharlo.

E iba. Día tras día, iba a verla. Día tras día quería convencerla de volver a la vida. Morirse no los traería a su lado, no los reviviría y los haría felices. Todo lo que tuvo a su lado se lo aventó, pero estaba bien, al menos quería oír un grito de su parte.

Vasos y copas, vajillas y medicinas. Todo fue a para a un lado de él. Una vez se cortó. Pobre estaba enloquecida, estaba deprimida. Los medimagos no lo podían entender. Tan amable que parecía, tan sonriente. Ahora estaba apagada y blanca.

"Blanca", como su cabello.

- ¡Ya basta, Nymphadora!- se quejó Snape, cuando sostenía su mano, pero ella forcejeaba. Ella quería lastimarlo. Pero...Ella era una mujer y no iba a conseguirlo- Ya basta...

No le dijo nada ¿Por qué esperaba oírle hablar? Pero hubo un cambio en toda la situación. Hubo un giro sorprendente.

Ella se echó a llorar. Ella lloró frente a sus ojos y...Ella dejó caer su cabeza, ella esperaba que la consolaran y él...

El gran cambio fue, que él aprendió a consolar lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

Y salió de aquel hospital, de aquel centro en el que estaba recluída. No iban a cuidarla más, no estaba enferma contra su voluntad. Más bien, eso era todo lo que ella deseaba ser. Una muda y sorda, por el mundo. Una discapacitada que no supiera más, del universo y sus angustias. Solo que, había alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con esa premisa.

Severus Snape aprendió que del silencio, no se sacaba nada bueno. Y por no verse reflejado a sí mismo, la iba a salvar de aquel hoyo negro y sin fondo. Era una misión, un pedido desesperadod e todos aquellos que la amaban. Pero aparte de eso, aparte del sentimiento, también estaba la sensación de poder redimirse a sí mismo, con ese acto.

De salirse también del mismísimo silencio.

Estaba en su casa. No era un gran palacio, pero al menos podía mantenerle la vista encima. Los ojos a su necesidad. Y la única necesidad que ella tenía, que le urgía, era volver a la vida. Él estaba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero quizá en la práctica, los dos iban a recobrar algo de ese preciado momento que solo ocurre una vez. El milagro de existir y vivir para contarlo.

Terminaba siempre en la cama, día y noche. No hacía mayor cosa. A veces estaba en el sofá. A veces miraba por la ventana. A veces respiraba, buscando al mar. De vez en cuando, soñaba buscando al cielo y a veces, lloraba queriendo morir, en el infierno.

Pero para eso estaba él, para conectar cada sueño en algo verdadero. Demostrar que la realidad, superaba a la fantasía, aunque ella le trajera a cada ser querido que hubiese perdido. De sueños en papel, no se iba a vivir. Se podía perder.

Colocaba libros a su lado, colocaba papeles y lápiz. Una vez colocó su mano, la otra solo un dedo. Que se moviera, que escribiera, que pensara y aclarara. Que algo le dijera, que lo mirara o que simplemente lo pellizcara.

Algo tenía que hacer.

Y lo intentaba día y noche. Colocaba la comida en la mesa, se disponía él mismo para la tarea. Le hizo desarrollar una extraña fascinación por cortar vegetales. Ella pagaba sus culpas con aquel cuchillo que empuñaba. Podía cortarse un dedo, pero nada que la magia no pudiera curar.

Cocinaba, de pronto Nymphadora aprendió a cocinar mejor. Aprendió a leer mejor de lo que lo había hecho. Aprendió a jugar ajedrez. Aprendió a pensar y a redactar. Había aprendido tantas cosas que seres parlantes, jamás le dijeron. Y él, con solo mirarla en silencio, ya había hablado lo suficiente.

Jugar ajedrez era divertido, la mayor conquista que había hecho, era ganarle. Severus Snape había perdido frente a Nymphadora Tonks y la miró sonreír. No solo había perdido entonces el juego, sino también, la barrera que los desunía.

Por que en las situaciones álgidas, también tenía que existir la camaradería. Y él, estaba aprendiendo eso de ella. Qué curioso que ocurriera aquel proceso.

Y otra vez estaba cortando algo. Casi siempre había comida hasta abarrotarse la despensa, pero ella quería preparar más. Ella quizá estaba cortando a cada dementor, a cada mortífago que le hizo daño. Ella quizá estaba cortando nexos. No lo sabía, solo podía oír el sonido en la tabla de madera.

Pero de todas formas darle un cuchillo, parecía ser peligroso. Muy pronto escuchó el sonido de algo que caía, algo que era muy pesado. Caminó hacia ella, apresurado, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Pues bien, no necesitó preguntar dos veces.

Ella quería suicidarse o algo por el estilo. En sus manos había sangre y ella, la miraba caer con un gesto calmo. Esperaba que no hubiese desarrollado la necesidad de cortarse, para sentirse en calma.

Fue su culpa.

Miró su rostro de dolor y enseguida cubrió su mano con un pañuelo. Alzó la mirada, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Esperaba oír un "No sé lo que hice", pero solo había silencio entre ambos. Curó su mano, pero no sabía si eso curaría su corazón también. Ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a él, para cambiarle las ideas.

El cerebro podía cooperar, pero si el corazón se resistía, el cerebro perdería. Y lo sabía, puesto que una vez llegó a sentirlo. La zarandeó, exigiéndole respuestas, pero ella no hizo nada más que llorar. Nada más que huír de su presencia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ella permaneció sentada, mientras él limpiaba aquel desastre, mientras él ponía todo en orden. Nunca sabría cómo había cortado su mano, puesto que ella no hablaría para contarlo. Suspirando, se sentó a su lado y apenas la miró.

No iba a poder cambiarla y no le quedaba otra opción que rendirse. Ya lo estaba pensando, cuando sintió un curioso peso sobre sus rodillas.

Nymphadora estaba allí, hecha un ovillo, abrazándose de lo único que conocía en ese universo. Y él, él no dijo nada, simplemente le permitió estar allí, le permitió invadir su espacio personal. Incluso, acarició su cabeza por un rato. Tenía que ser paciente, tenía que ser diferente con ella. No podía agredirla más.

- ¿Quieres irte a dormir?- fue su pregunta y ella asintió en silencio. La única conversación, su monólogo de la semana- Vamos, te acompañaré.

Y la dejó en la habitación, ella lo miró como una pequeña niña a la cual, su padre iba a cobijar y a apagar su lamparita de noche. Estaba sentado a su lado, cuando sintió algo, cuando sintió diferencias que lo helaron en su lugar.

Su mano...Su mano sobre la suya. Su mano herida que dejaba marcas de sangre, que ya no ardían.

- Buenas noches. Necesitas descansar- dijo y apartó su mano de su regazo, pero con un gesto amable, que ella no pensara que la estaba rechazando- te veré en la mañana.

Se fue a dormir también, a pensar lo que había visto, lo que había sentido. ¿Estaba progresando? No lo podía decir a ciencia cierta. Sentía diferentes cosas, cada vez que estaban juntos. ¿Se estaba ablandando? Lo parecía...Pero, ¿Por qué ya no le importaba? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera tenía palabras insultantes, hacia ella?

Por que le necesitaba y dependía de eso que él, le suministraba día a día. Dependía de eso, para encontrar vocales y consonantes.

Para encontrar...Su voz.

El amanecer, fue distinto. Estuvo particular. Ella estaba más feliz, logró sacarle varias sonrisas, con comentarios tontos como: "Curiosamente, las paredes responderán a mis comentarios. Ya que me he quedado esperando que tú lo hagas" o algo como "Creo que cocinas mejor que yo". Todas esas necedades, estaban funcionando con ella. Y ya casi lo decía solo por decirlo, solo por verla sonreír. Solo por ver la diferencia.

- Nymphadora...¿Quieres escribir?- preguntó, cuando ella mantenía sus piernas muy juntas, cerca de su pecho. Estaba concentrada en algo- Ah, ya estás escribiendo y eso es...

___"Deja de llamarme Nymphadora"_

- ¿Y si no quiero, qué?

___"Entonces, te golpearé"_

- ¿Vas a golpearme? Eso quisiera verlo. Realmente, ¿Cuál es la necesidad de todos, de actuar como muggles? ___  
_

___"Dices muchas tonterías"_

- Me alegro de que te parezca eso- criticó, mirado el pedazo de papel. Estaba comenzando a odiarlo- Sin embargo, me temo que tendrás que seguir escuchando mis tonterías, hasta que te de la gana de...

___"Pareces un tonto"_

- Lógico...Si digo tonterías ¿Qué puedo ser? y...

___"Acabas de insultarte tú mismo. ¡Qué tonto!"_

- ¿¡Y qué esperabas!? Si ya ni sé lo que digo. ¿Para qué molestarme? Será mejor que me calle entonces, si solo vas a burlarte.

_"No, no quiero que te calles. Severus. Me gusta tu voz"_

Se heló, al leer el mensaje en el papel. Suspiró y la contempló, mientras ella alzaba la cabeza y apartaba sus cabellos de su rostro. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? Mientras meditaba, tuvo una estúpida idea. Tuvo una curiosa sensación.

_"Ya no hablaré más, a no ser que hables tú" "Ahora yo quiero oír tu voz" _Escribió y ella, negó con la cabeza. Severus asintió sin decir nada y continuó insitándola. Retándola a conversar con él. Lo tenía que lograr en algún momento.

Pasaron las tardes, los días de la semana y ambos estaban tan mudos como una comedia en blanco y negro. Se cruzaban las miradas, se cruzaban los pasos, pero ninguno hablaba para el otro. A ver quién ganaba el jueguito. Severus tenía más ventaja, ya lo había jugado antes. Ella se mordía el labio, ella odiaba que respondiera sus mensjaes en papel. Ella odiaba ver las notitas, bajo la puerta. ¡No quería decirle nada al mundo!

_"Entonces creo que me rindo. Creo que eres imposible. No tienes remedio. ¿Para qué molestarnos en buscártelo, si no cooperas?"_

_"No es tan fácil. Nunca has amado a nadie, como para sentir que se llevó todo de ti. Que se llevó tu voz y tus pensamientos"_

_"¿Eso crees?" "Quizá no salte dando amor o no haya sentido con la intencidad, que sentiste tú. Pero sí he sentido algo similar"_

_"Mientes, solo por ayudarme"_

_"Lily Evans..."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Ella se llevó mi voz y mis pensamientos. Y por ello, yo desarrollé otra voz. La descubrí, la forjé o como quieras que se llame"_

_"¿Cómo sonaba la anterior?"_

_"Pues lo tendrás que descubrir, hablando..."_

_"No es gracioso..."_

_"No era un chiste..." "Pero si quieres saber qué tal suena...Entonces puedo darte una demostración"_

Nymphadora se quedó en silencio, mirando el papel. ¿Por qué esperaba verlo hablar? Era solo un pedazo de papel. Severus no hizo anda y ella, se sintió burlada. ¿De qué estaba hablando entonces?

Fue cuando lo sintió, cuando su mano la exploró en silencio. Cuando su mano permaneció en su mejilla. Cuando su mano permaneció en su cabello, en su espalda. Cuando su mano fue más que un instrumento para escribirle respuestas tontas.

Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato, sintiendo el pase eléctrico entre sus venas. Se sentía diferente, relajante...Casi como....No podía describirlo.

Y de pronto, todo fue cambiando con el paso de los minutos. Lo último que supo, fue que dos labios la estaban besando. Que dos labios estaban diciéndole algo, sin palabras. Y entonces, sintió un cosquilleo en su garganta, sintió una curiosa sonrisa, una curiosa risa que quería surgir. Pero no lo hizo, solo un murmullo.

_"Severus" _Suspiró ella, entre sus labios

_"Así suena tu voz" _Escribió, antes de separarse de ella.


End file.
